The present disclosure relates to light and sound mechanisms for toys, and specifically to light and sound mechanisms including a product test switch that remains operative when components of the toy are disassembled for packaging. Toys including lights and sounds mechanisms permit a toy to emit light and/or produce sound when a switch is triggered. Packaged toys include a product test switch feature permit potential purchasers to push a button or similar mechanism to see the toy function while still in the packaging.
Examples of lights and sounds mechanisms and/or product test switch features used in toys may be found in the following patents and published patent applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,313,378, 4,121,373, 4,186,515, 4,245,425, 4,307,533, 4,610,639, 4,869,701, 4,925,025, 5,052,969, 5,074,820, 5,114,376, 5,118,319, 5,172,806, 5,188,222, 5,267,886, 5,277,644, 5,289,916, 5,672,090, 5,730,638, 5,791,965, 5,803,787, 5,919,074, 6,011,489, 6,727,826, 6,749,437, 7,037,163, 7,175,496, US20020106624, and US20040093653. The disclosures of all the patent publications, patents, and other publications recited in this application are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.